


Flirting For Dummies

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Chasepricefield, Victoria gets flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Victoria wasn't expecting this, to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Morven, who prompted: 'u really dont have to do it if u don't wanna but "Are you flirting with me?” for chaseprice......... is one Good Suggestion if i do say so myself ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'

The usual hustle and bustle of the Blackwell courtyard became an annoying buzz in Victoria's ears as she focused, struggling to process what she just heard.

"Are you... flirting with me?!" she blurted out.

Chloe looked at her nonchalantly, the cigarette in her lips lettings its wisps of smoke be swept away by the wind. One corner of her mouth tugged up in a smile. Victoria found it _infuriating_.

She found the entirety of this... this blue-haired, punk, tattooed, incredibly attractive ( _shut UP Victoria_ ) and intimidating ( _which was Hot- nO SHUT UP_ ) _idiot_ infuriating.

Victoria shook her head to clear it of the _most unwelcome_ thoughts, and glared at Chloe.

"Well, well... I wonder what that loser Caulfield will say when I tell her that her girlfriend is trying to cheat on her. How _sad_." she said, her mocking tone at full throttle.

Much to Victoria's chagrin, Chloe only smiled wider. She lifted her hand towards the cigarette, taking a puff. She then leaned closer to Victoria, gently puffing out the smoke and making Victoria cough slightly. She grinned at her wolfishly.

"Who says she doesn't already know?" she whispered, and added a slow wink for good measure.

Before Victoria could regain her completely shattered balance from Chloe's proximity, Max appeared next to them.

"Hey, Chloe!" Max said, kissing Chloe on the cheek. She looked at the stunned Victoria, and raised an eyebrow at Chloe. She crossed her arms. "Didn't I tell you not to overload her?"

Chloe nodded, ruffling Max's hair a bit. "Yeah, and I didn't. She just clammed up at a little bit of shotgunning, poor thing." she said with a cheeky smile, starting to walk away from Victoria with Max.

Max sighed fondly. "You big goof..." Max said, her voice getting distant. "Love you."

Chloe answered with a gentle looping her arm around Max's shoulder, bringing her a bit closer.

Meanwhile, all Victoria could think was to ask herself: _"What just happened?"_


End file.
